


The Real Spider-Man

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Peter is probably ooc, academic decathlon team mentioned, gender neutral reader, the otp visits disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: After making their way to the National competition for Academic Decathlon, the team goes to Disneyland to celebrate. You, despite dating the actual Spider-Man, really want to meet Spider-Man at Disneyland. Meeting more than just him, everyone has different reactions to the Disney characters meet and greet.





	The Real Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and I actually really like it. Jadyn deff helped me with this one since she has actually met the characters so yayyy! But yeah peter is probably ooc a little bit but eh fanficiton right?

Being far from home can be scary, but being with Peter and the smartest people in school, everything seemed okay. Going across the country to California is a long trek, but one that is entirely worth it. After the Academic Decathlon Team made it through the state competition in January of 2018, they had the chance to go to the national competition during the summer!

Tony Stark decided to sponsor the school to help the team get to Nationals that is all the way in Anaheim. He knew he had to get the team to nationals since he knows how much everyone cares about their team and competition, and it is a fatherly duty to make his child and friends happy. After competing, the team had the chance to go to Disneyland to celebrate getting to the national competition.

You grabbed your boyfriend's hand as you ran into the park, excited to be here. While New York's weather was a little cooler and the people were more relaxed, the Disney cast members welcomed everyone with big smiles. But really, you just wanted to meet the Avengers in Hollywood Land in the park. Disney decided to feature some of Earth's Greatest Heroes for kids to meet, and it seems the people who play the Avengers know them better than the actual Avengers.

The team split off into separate groups at the California Adventure Park to do all the things they wanted to do and be with the people they wanted to be with. You, Peter, and Ned decided to spend the day together. The three of you got into lines for rides in hope to make a few, then would head to Avengers central, aka Hollywood Land.

"Why do you want to see the Avengers so badly? Your dad is Tony Stark, and I know you've met them all," Ned asked. "I mean, aren't the real ones better?"

You shrugged as the three of you waited in line for the Monsters Inc. ride. "I don't know. I want to see how they interact."

"Nothing can beat the real thing, though, right?" Peter put his arm around you, a cheesy smile on his face.

You rolled your eyes and shrugged. As the banter and conversations continued, the line kept moving, and you were on the ride quicker than expected. Of course, once you got off, your excited levels skyrocketed up.

Peter held your hand as you said a million words a minute, gasping loudly and stopping in the middle of the walkway. "Look! Look!" You slapped Peter's shoulder and pointed to a man with long, blond hair.

"It's Thor!" Peter smiled at you. "Go talk to him," Peter encouraged you.

"I can't wait to see this," Ned whispered and pulled out his phone to record the meeting. You rushed over to Thor before he could get away with a big smile on your face.

You stood behind the kids talking to Thor, trying to figure out what you were going to say. After a few seconds of thought, you decided to go classic. "Hi, Thor!" You waved.

Thor looked up at you when the kids in front of you ran away with his signature in their character book. "(Y/N) Stark!" The Thor actor's eyes grew as did the smile on his face. He stood up and continued with his Asgardian ways. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here? You're so far from New York." When he shouted your name, quite a few people around looked over to watch the interaction.

"Well, my smart people team made it to the big competition here, and we got rewarded with Disney," You explained, telling the truth but leaving out the boring parts. "How have you been?"

Thor nodded and put his hand on your shoulder, walking to another small crowd. "I've been extraordinary. Adventures here and there, but I always make time to meet my fans," He joked and flipped his hair. "Hey, Loki!" Thor shouted as the small group with the Loki actor talking to children.

"What, brother?" Loki grumbled as he signed a paper for a little boy. He took a picture with the kid and never looked over at Thor.

"Look who it is!" Thor announced as Peter and Ned trailed behind the two.

Loki rolled his eyes after the camera flash. "I'm busy-" He said and finally looked over at Thor's childlike smiling face, and his eyes went wide. "(Y/N) Stark! A pleasure to see you here today," Loki said and brushed himself off as he stood up. "Did you come merely to visit us?"

You shrugged. "I came to see a few of the Avengers, but you guys are the most important," You said. "These are my friends, Peter and Ned, and they're very excited to see Spider-Man," You smiled and pointed to the boys.

"Ah, friends!" Thor smiled. "You protect (Y/N) I presume, yes?" He asked Peter and Ned.

Ned shrugged. "Her dad does most of the protecting."

"Yes...Tony Stark," Loki nodded, staring. "Is he...here?" He asked, looking around cautiously.

You laughed and shook your head. "He's dropping by later today. He had a business meeting this morning," You told them. "Can we take a picture?" You asked and held up your phone to take a selfie, and both of them smiled like their superhero would: Loki smirking, Thor looking like a puppy.

You thanked them both quite a few times. "We now have to visit the man of spiders!" You told them as you started to walk away, everyone around you beginning to disband and going back to what they were doing.

"For the record, that was amazing," You celebrated as you walked with the boys to where the Avengers do character meet and greets. "They were so sweet!"

"We are so going viral with this video," Ned smiled as he typed away on his phone, probably tweeting the interaction.

Shaking your head with a smile, you continued to where the Spider-Man meet and greet would be, and as you guys were a bit early, you made it towards the front of the line. Peter really didn't want to meet  _Spider-Man_ , because he knows the actor won't truly be like Spider-Man, but Peter knew you really wanted to do it.

Luckily you didn't have to wait in line very long to meet Spider-Man, and you were about to explode with excitement when you were next in line. The character turned to greet you, and gasped. "(Y/N) Stark!" He said. "What are you doing here? Did I do something wrong and your dad sent you to yell at me?" He whispered to you.

You giggled. "No, no, I'm just here to visit! It's a good thing!" You told him. 

The Spider-Man character's smile grew wide. He grabbed your hand and bowed down. "Well, it is a pleasure to have you come all this way to see me, I'm honored," He said and kissed your hand, then let go and started laughing. 

Peter stood behind you with his arms crossed and coughed a bit. "Hi, Spider-Man!" He shouted.

"And I brought my friends. This is Peter and Ned," You introduced them. "Probably your biggest fans."

"Awesome! It's so great to meet you guys! Friends of (Y/N) Stark have to automatically be my friends, right?" Spider-Man asked.

Peter sighed and nodded, grabbing your hand not-so-subtly. "Right, of course."

Ned was, naturally, taking pictures of everything and Spider-Man was completely into it, jumping around and having the time of his life. "What's your favorite thing to do as Spider-Man?" You asked him.

"Swinging around! It's so fun to see the lights of the city at night and having that freedom; you know what I mean?" He awed. "It's the best part of the job!"

Peter shrugged, nodding. "I'm sure (Y/N) has had the chance to see the city lights at night from above," He added. 

"Peter," You turned to him. "What is your deal?" You laughed. "Calm down, seriously."

Spider-Man shrugged and jumped in the conversation. "Yeah, dude, let loose, have fun!" He jumped around. "How about we all take a picture together?" He asked and put his arms out for all three of you to stand next to him. Finally listening, Peter jumped in the picture with you, Ned, and Spider-Man, the picture was full of energy and fun times. And yes, you bought the picture.

You thanked Spider-Man, and the three of you walked away as you called more  _goodbye_ 's to him, seeing Peter still having his arms crossed and glares shaping his eyes. "Peter," You said to him.

"What?" He replied sharply.

"He's not actually the real Spider-Man, you know that," You laughed, grabbing his hand. "You're the only Spider-Man I want. Calm down, it's just all for fun," You tried to calm him down.

Peter's face softened, and he squeezed your hand. "I know, but I'm better than him, right?"

You shook your head with a laugh as Ned cut into the conversation. "So, how's lunch sound?"

As the three of you looked at the map to find a place for lunch, you jumped when you heard your father's voice come up behind you. "Crazy seeing you here!" Tony said when he walked up right behind you.

"Hi, dad," You smiled. "We just met Spider-Man, and I just have to say he's  _so_  much better than the one in New York!" You smirked, trying to hold back your laughter.

" _(Y/N)!_ " Peter shouted, annoyed, making all of your small group laugh.


End file.
